child of the moon
by maticore
Summary: The potters abandon their child in the hopes for it to protect them till they can retrieve them, see what happens to that child
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey this is maticore and this is me saying that I do not own either harrypotter nor percy jackson.

**Child of the Moon**

There was a whipcrack sounded throughout the quiet sub-urb in surrey. It was the middle of the night in the early november, and with the overcast sky all that could be seen in the dark was the siloutte of two people walking down the street. From the outlines one could make out that they were adults, one male and one female.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing james?" came a quiet female voice from in the night air as they stopped infront of one of the houses. "Of course lilly. You know how hard it was for your sister growing up knowing you had magic. Look how that turned out." came the males voice, james.

"yes, I know but still..." her voice broke off. With a slight tremble. "we talked about this lilly, Dumbledore promised he would be protected, and we both know that with the spotlight on his twin..." with that the man walked forward and placed a basket on the doorstep along with a note.

Then quickly both adults of the most aincient and noble family of potter left their oldest son one harrison james potter, on the doorstep of the estranged relative of lilly potter ne Evans, in the hopes that any former followers of the dark lord voldemort would not find him. They then headed back to the boys twin one Evan sirius Potter who had just the day before been declaired 'the boy who lived' neither knowing that this would be the last time they would see their son.

Xxxxx

Petunia Dursley had always been jealous of her sister. Although lilly thougt it was because she had magic that was only one part of the reason. Through out their lives Petunia had always been compared to her 'perfect' sister. The sister that could do no wrong, the beauiful and smart...perfect Lilly.

No matter what petunia did when she was younger it could never compare to er sister her parents only ever had eyes for her sister. So when time came for her to leave the house she swore that she would have nothing else to do with that woman. Nothing at all.

So when she found a child abandoned and what essentially ammounted to a note with it she could not believe it. She honestly couldnt believe it her sister had abandoned her child for what she claimed to be its own saftey?

She had no idea what to do but she knew one thing both her and vernon wanted nothing to do with 'that' world. So looking at the Thing with disgust after bringing it in she decided that it was a problem that would be solved at a later date.

Xxxxx

In a woodland in a unknown location a young woman was crouching in the trees stalking her prey. This woman despite looking only sixteen years old was infact much older and had centuries of experience in hunting her quaries so it was of no surprise when she came upon a large hound with firey eyes. A hell hound.

Sitting crouched in the tree branches, She drew her bow and a Enchanted silver arrow and prepared to fire right up until she heard a sound that did not belong. "Puppy!" the voice was that of a very young child.

But why a child was here the huntress had no idea as they where miles out in to the middle of no where. There was no civilisation near by, no people, no anything so why a child was here she had no idea.

Suddenly panic struck her as she saw the toddler come out of the bushes near by and head straight for the hound completely unawares of the danger he was in. The huntress might not like males as a general rule but a babe was innocent and she was not going to let it die.

So releasing her drawn weapon it flew true and slew the beast and to the shock of the child as he watched the 'puppy' disolve into dust before his eyes.

Se dropped out of the trees and approached the child. "Child what are you doing here ?" she demanded looking at him, the toddler must have been about two years old.

The toddler looked at her with apprehension and what seemed like tears forming in his getting a answer she repeated the question this time a bit more forcefully only for a small sob to escape from the child and the a little pop sound and he was gone.

Now that shocked her. A magical that was a rarity, while the hunt was known to them as they used the bank they tried to avoid contact with hecates little world despite how usefule some of the artefacts can be. So seeing the child using such advanced magic she decided that she needed to report to her lady as soon as possible. Grabbing the tooth that the hound left as proof of her hunt she headed back to camp to report.

Xxxxx

On the way back one Zoe knightshade got a shock when she entered camp as she saw her lady in her adult form. A form that she usually reserved for meetings on olympus. Deciding that she had probably just returned from one she approach her Lady only to hear her call out to her.

"Ahh Zoe Perfect timing!" called the melodic voice of the goddess of the hunt. "and how was your hunt?" asked Lady artemis though she sounded a little bit pre-occupied.

"It went well my lady the stray hound Lord hades requested we hunt has been eliminated." Zoe stated in her ussual monotone but Artemis has known her for far too long and could tell something was wrong. "Well Zoe why don't you tell me what else happened, I know something is bothering you."

"There is indeed my lady while out on the hunt I came across a child, a child approximatley 2 years old. How this child came to be within the woodland I know not as upon request instead of answering the child fled. The child fled with the use of teleportation magic." explained Zoe with exasperation in her voice this caused a ripple to go arround the camp. It was not every day that she deigned to try and aid some one.

"Well that explains much." Zoe heard her lady mutter. "Excuse me my lady?" she asked. "Oh its just that the child when after vanishing from you appeared in my tent with me when I had just returned from a meeting, it seems I bear a strong resemblance to his mother." explained her lady with a small giggle in her voice as she turned round only for zoe to see the same child to be in her ladies arms playing with a strand of hair.

"hmm lets see Child do you mind if we see your memories?" Artemis asked the child as she remembered something. The child looked up at the woman that looked like his mummy and smiled a big happy smile.

So with that Artemis put a finger on his fore head and then cast it towards the central fire, so she sat there and cradeled the child with her hunters and watching wat could only be described as a happy family up until six months ago then every thing went wrong. Murder, abandonment, neglect. Luckily the child was of the age that they would not remember it.

"Girls you have all watched the memories, I have a propersition. When I made my oath, father had hecate give me a single blood adoption potion so that I could have a child and full fill all of my domains."Artemis said to the shock of the hunt " There is a reason I have not used it yet." she had them all on tender hooks, she considered them all daughters so their opinion mattered to her.

"Lady hecate said that the person I was to use it on would resonate magically with me." this confused the girls until they looked at the small boy sleeping in her arms.

"would you object to me keeping him safe from those monsters?"she almost snarled "naturally I expect his big sisters to teach him how to treat a female properly" she said with a sly smirk. Now this cause a ripple of laughter along with head nodding.

Artemis headed into her tent and collected the potion and pulled out her knife and slit her palm and dropped seven droplets of her ichor into it. "hmm I dont feel like he would be safe with only one of his parents erased from his DNA, what to do." tapping her chin while thinking.

One of her nieces shouted an answer to her. "My lady during his memories didnt his father get turned female and looked remarkably familiar."

At that the group broke out into giggles. "That is right Zoe what do you say would you like to help our newest hunter?" grumbling and grudgingly zoe came forward and repeated the same process that her lady did.

Lady artemis then poured the liquid down the childs throat and laid him down and let the magic take hold as the genome started to be overritten.

As it was finnished the lady artemis only had one thing to say about her new child . "well fuck!"

AN:the orriginal IP of a blood adoption story was by Funahomisaki and was called Artemis magical child wait what! I have started it off similarly but with more detail now this is where I take my leave and divert off onto a different direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Child of the moon**

Magic. A ability that has many different capailities and branches within its bounderies. While many of those are known to be able to do wonderous things, others have been known to cause severe damage.

One such example is Divine magic. This branch of magic is much stronger due to its godly origin. The problem is that due to such it has a draw back each user of divine magic has a 'Affinity' that their magic revolves arround. For a example Lord apollo and his Divine prophocies.

Such a prophicy given due to a Divine magic user or seer is most likley going to happen, how it will though is the matter. These Prophocies are never clear cut and simple and are almost always delivered in a way that is only clear upon the happening.

Mortal seers however are different there is no obligation or mandate to them. A person could just as easily ignore the mortal seer as they could follow the prophicy. That is why within the magical ministries there are thousands or prophicy orbs that remain uncompleted in storage just in case.

If a prophicy where to be heard however there was always the possibility of it becoming self-fulfilling.

This shows the difference in strength between the magics. So when the mistress of crossroads brewed the potion of adoption she made sure it was divinely empowered.

The potion of adoption was one that was created in the days of merlin, the days when clan wars where frequent and conquest rights where used to claim the properties of the fallen. So when a young child was left after the war the potion would be used to bring them into the clan thus allowing them to be raised as family.

It worked in a process of controlled mutation (not that they knew that at the time) in a child under five with so much time left to grow and adapt to the process. The potion would first reinforce the child with healing magic, then using blood magic it would start a rapid process of change through the childs genome. Once the genetic changes have finished The healing magic combined with the effects of a subtle touch of the polyjuice potion to ease the process enacts the changes required to the new genetic structure.

Due to the many different effects and stages in the potion it is one of the hardest to make along with the Felix felicis.

So it was of no surprise that when lady Artemis fed it to young harry that he fainted due to the pain of the final stage of the potion. The change.

Artemis was shocked to say the least to find herself doing what she was but she had to admit nothing riled her up like people abandoning children. It was why she had blessed her darling Atlanta. She would always regret that Atlanta didn't want to join her hunt.

So when she had the chance to save this child from those ….things that abandoned him, she lept at it. She had never had a child herself and had always felt like she was missing something. She loved her huntresses like they where her own but there was always something.

So she decided to take the chance even if the child was a male, she could teach him to be a respectible brother to her girls and at the same time she would have a blood child to ...cough ...cough not spoil.

But first she had to solve a few problems like the ability of those things finding her new child. That was when the idea of zoe adopting the child came neatly to bear. It was funny too as she did look like the female version of the childs old father, that would help.

So the child started to morph and immediately Artemis knew something was not going to plan as the child was out cold. But the childs face and body shap was changing, his hair became a deep blood red. She could not tell about the eyes but that was when she realised her mistake and swore.

The child now had two mothers. Two mothers. How could the child be male if it didn't get the necessary dna from a male.

"Well girls" She beamed as she hugged her new daughter close to her. "It looks like you have a new baby sister!" she beamed with joy.

She had a little girl, her own little girl and daddy couldn't be mad as she hadn't broken her vow. The problem though was what to name her as her old name just wouldn't do.

After a few minutes of cradleing the child she abruptly said "selene" "excuse me milady?" zoe asked while a few of the others were confused as well. " ohh im sorry I was just thinking she would need a new name as her old one wouldn't fit anymore." Artemis said with a small chuckle causing smiles. "true my lady so what where you thinking?" asked one of her nieces.

"i was thinking Selene" Artemis nods. That was until she spotted one of the girls frowning. "yes christie?" "erm my lady just selene or will she have a family name?" with a fingure at her chin as she tought " a point" Artemis mummbled.

"My lady thy does not have a family name but I do so how about Selene nightshade" asked Zoe unussually timidly Only to receive a bright smile in return. "an excellent idea. Now I think it has been a long day for us all So off to bed I get the feeling we are going to be in for a interesting few years."


	3. Chapter 3

**Child of the moon**

Olympus, the key and anchor of the mythological world. It was from their that all of the gods powers gather with few exceptions. Even the Gods and Goddesses whose areas of power in which do not focus within Olympus do have at least a 'seat' of power in which they can use to represent their presence the most prominent of these being posiedon. His seat of power being based within the city of Atlantis, The city built under the sea and capitol of the underwater realms. But while he is upon the Lofty heights of Olympus he resides within his temple that was constructed there along with a throne for him on the council.

It is because of this that Artemis could get away with being away from her temple for as long as she did. Her Domains of power had barley infringed on the comings and goings of daily life, in fact it was only the fact that she had a minor domain over childbirth that she gained when she aided her mother with her twin. She gets away with being a minor domain over this aspect as eileithyia is the main patron of that domain. Considering that her domains supply her with considerable power and are vast in their aspect she is one of the most powerful gods on the council despite what some might think.

It was due to these reasons that causes the councils to gather upon the summit of Olympus. Right at the epi-center and focal point of the divine worlds power. These councils where to discuss the minutia of their world. From creatures causing trouble to wars on going even to the most mundane of things if they might need to be brought up the solstice council was the time to raise it.

Approaching the chamber we find Artemis walking dressed in her customary silver hunting outfit, Walking beside her was her twin Apollo. Since her daughter had joined the hunt she had withdrawn almost entirely from Olympus so that she could raise her daughter.

It was not long after the adoption thought that the camp had a unexpected visitor, Apollo. She really shouldn't have been surprised, he always had been a overprotective goof. Despite his negatives he was her twin and he would always look out for her. It was the same for his daughters. He might act like a play boy. He might BE a play boy. But no one would get near his daughters without him knowing nor their approval. Their was a reason the majority of the hunt were her nieces.

So when her twin decided to drop in randomly to tease his sister and daughters he got more than he had expected, as the first thing he saw was his sister playing with a infant with blood red hair and silver eyes. The poor mans mind could not handle the shock of the fact that after so long his sister had finally had a child, that it short circuited and he collapsed into a dead faint.

The memory of him fainting at the sight still brought a smile to Artemis's face as she walked towards the chamber remembering the blubbering mess that he had been reduced to under the power of Selene's silver puppy dog gaze. She really could get what she wanted from almost anyone in the hunt except her mother Artemis. Due to this she had turned into a mummies girl. It truly was adorable.

"Your thinking about her aren't you little sis?" inquired her brother causing her to glance sideways at him. It was coming up to three years since she had gained her daughter and in that time both her and her brother had reconnected.

"yes, yes I am but what do you expect?" Artemis replied with a quirked crimson eyebrow and a smirk on her elegant face. This caused the blond to chuckle as he folded his hands behind his head as they entered the room and headed for their respective thrones.

"well I didn't expect anything else but you do realise the She will expect to meet her soon" Apollo said quietly his eyes darting around taking in the surroundings.

The room was filled with the other Olympians most of which where already in their own thrones either doing their own thing or arguing. Too busy to care about a quiet conversation between brother and sister no matter how abnormal it was for them to be … civil.

"yes I know, I was planning to take her to meet mother on her birthday, mother would like that yes?" was Artemis reply in her most innocent tone when combined with the fact that she was in her child form at the moment made her sound like a school girl promising to be good.

She glanced at the shock in her brothers face and almost giggled, Apollo and Hermes where known for being a bit of pranksters and having a mischievous side but what most did not know was that given the right conditions Artemis herself was worse than her brother, what made it annoying to him though was because she spent most of her free time in her child form she could be caught in the act and still get away with it with those big silvery doe eyes of hers.

Damn the fates!

the twins had not yet realised it but due to their reputations of having a frosty relation ship to see both of the twins actually acting like siblings was more disorientating than most things so when Artemis reached her seat and quickly smacked her brother in retaliation for possibly ruining her reputation that she has worked to cultivate, the others knew something was up.

"Apollo I have worked to hard on my reputation for you to ruin it with a bad attempt at puppy dog eyes any way Selene does it more successfully than you." Artemis said in a 'authoritative voice that was broken with a under current of giggles.

"Ahh yeah Selene that reminds me what are you going to tell father about her" her twin asked a hint of worry in his voice, neither noticing the volume of noise dropping off. "Hmm It has been shown that Father has a decided weakness to his little girls." Artemis said contemplatively with a finger on her chin as she thought about what her twin had said.

"While he has no problem rejecting and destroying most problems caused by you Ares and the others. When it is myself or Athena we are at a decided advantage due to being his little girls." this caused her brother to nod reluctantly.

"I see" replied Apollo, The room deafeningly quiet now. "At Least you know roughly what your plan will be for when father finds out about your daughter" "WHAT!" came a roar from across the room. Artemis and Apollos heads snapped round only now noticing the quiet of the chamber and that every one had been staring at them.

Some where smile at them like Hera and Aphrodite others where confused such as Demeter and hephestus. "What is it Father?" Artemis asked as sweetly and politely as she could of her father while wondering how far she could get this.

"When where you planning on telling us you had broken your vow daughter" he demanded glaring across at her. Taking a deep breath and a sigh she took the plunge it was now or never It was also the only way for her Precious Selene to be accepted.

"Well Father If you must know I have not 'broken my vow." this caused a sceptical look to cross his face. "If you must know I remembered a few encounters I had with Hecate chosen. Or as you might remember them the magical world." At this a frown crossed his face as he really did not like that their was a group that knew about the god but where separate from the gods jurisdiction out their. In his opinion it was asking for trouble.

The relationship between the demi-gods/gods and the magical s was basically a you ignore us we ignore you and most of the go between being done by one or two deities whose domains require the interaction, such as Artemis in her hunts.

"I had been feeling off lately and I didn't know why it was causing me to be off my equilibrium, so one day I went to Hecate to see if she could help as she has obscure cures to obscure things and at the time I didn't want my brother knowing." at this she looked down a light blush dusting her cheeks in embarrassment. "The Cure that she came up with was ...Unconventional. She gave me a Divine magic empowered Blood adoption potion."

This caused a slight gasp to go round the room at the implications from the few who knew. "This my daughter was abandoned by her parents before I took her in as my daughter and lady Hera I have seen her memories she was born within wedlock despite her abandonment and her adoption into a new family." This caused the Queen to smile as her domains had been satisfied for once by a Demigod.

"Hmm I understand my Daughter I wish to gaze upon my... Grand-child" Zeus said.

Artemis looked at her father with suspicion in her eyes before giving in ." As you wish father but I swear on my throne if you hurt my child while she is here..." she left the threat hanging as one of the most dangerous things in the wild was a mother whose child was threatened. And with that she Flashed to the hunt to collect Selene.


	4. council

**The child of the moon**

Zeus had never been patient. It came as a side effect of his powers and domains the wind and thunder shifted as they liked and so did he. So when his daughter informed him that she had a child he was less than impressed . He knew that he was being hypocritical his domain in justice allowed him to see that so by the time his daughter had returned he had calmed down enough to here the whole story.

According to his daughter a group of Hecate chosen had heard a magical prophecy from a minor seer within their hidden lands and in their wisdom chosen to act. Unfortunately there choice of action lead to the abandonment of a child, a powerful one at that.

This cause Zeus to from even more than he would normally in this situation. Something was not right. Until he remembered. The chosen used to have close ties with the gods with many demi-gods coming from them and using their lands as a safe haven as the highly charged areas of magic would block the senses of monsters seeking them. So if the child was from a established line there was a chance that they were a Legacy.

Calling his brother hades as he would need to be informed and Hecate as this involved her domain and she could explain some of the goings on he turned to his sister hestia whose domain was family. And once every one had arrived he spoke.

"Dearest sister I have reason to believe that the newest addition to our family is not only a demigod but also a legacy, I would request that you use your domain to search out whom" with his piece said and a large smile on his little girls face at the fact that he had accepted her daughter he watched as his sister in her child form approached the little girl and cast the spell.

"just so you know" came the soft voice of hestia the dimmer the glow the longer ago it was that a demigod was in the family" getting a nod the magic activated and all three brothers started to glow with different intensities. The dullest being Zeus, then hades followed by a blinding outline surrounding Poseidon. The other three only two where expected the first expected was Artemis as she was obviously the girls blood adopted mother, what they didn't expect was for her lieutenant to be glowing as well but considering Artemis and her interactions with men other than her brother it was not surprising.

The last was a dull glow surrounding Hecate who took the magic from the air and placed it onto a piece of enchanted parchment. She waited for her enchantment to take hold while the room watched her.

"I have restricted the spell to the requested knowledge as anything else is superfluous" and with that she duplicated the sheet and spread it out.

**Name:** Selene Leto Nightshade

**Gender**: Female

**Mortal Parents (former):** James Potter, Lilly Potter

**Godly Parents:** Artemis Olympia, Zoe nightshade

**Legacy:** Zeus, Hades, Posiedon , Hecate

**Clans:** Potter, Evening-shade

"while most of this is interesting to Artemis being the child mother" Athena spoke before the rest of the council could start to bicker over something. " Could someone with the knowledge explain how she is a legacy of those three?" This got a hum of agreement from the council including the gods in question. So taking that as her cue Hecate as the overseer of the lands pulled a lineage book prom her storage space and started to explain.

"The child is formerly of the potter lineage, a line that dates back to the times of the founding of Athens though they do not remember that far back. Her mothers side of the family the evening-shades were little known and kept hidden only once coming to light, that would be my daughter morgana Le Fay as she is known her line was cursed by merdin Emrys when she tried to warn him about controlling a prophecy. In doing so he used her adopted mother as a tool to create a 'king of kings'" while she was taking a breath apollo stepped in "yes I remember that if things had been allowed to go naturally Arthur would have been a more empathetic king and thus the event with Mordred would not have happened." he explained getting looks of understanding.

"Correct but it was always one of the roads that could have been taken, Infact it was posiedon having a child during the war that allowed the curse to lift enough for the Evening-shade line to re emerge. This is why he is the most recent and the child would have had his eyes if not for the adoption. " getting nods from the other deities Zeus motioned for her to continue.

"As for Lord Zeus's ...contribution. The grifindor family or more specifically the daughter of one Godric Gryfindor married into the Potter family but due to no one having met the specifications of the magic Godric laid out no one has been able to claim Clan headship." The look of recognition in Zeus eye showed that he remembered the man in question and nodded in acceptance of his part.

"And Finally lord hades I shall just say the name Ignotus Peveral." as she looked at the god in question who scowled and then smiled, he had thought that his sons had died without a family apparently not, apparently he was looking at a grand daughter.

"Yes that would also explain the level of magic and strength we can feel from her" Hades mumbled while running his hand though his neat beard. "Excellent if that is all I have a daughter to put to bed and monsters to hunt" Artemis almost growled as she didn't want to expose her little Selene to this but knew she had to. It didn't help her mood though.

So at a lazy wave of acknowledgement from Zeus she teleported herself and her hunters along with Selene back to their camp exhausted from the council and only wanting to curl up with her little girl for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Child of the moon**

Selene loved her life. She knew that most girls would hate it as it didn't have the so called 'creature comforts' that they had but what she did have was worth the trade. She had the hunt. The fabled and famed huntresses of her mother Artemis, So famous that legends of them had filtered and lasted throughout time in even the mundane world.

Though some of the legends as would naturally do when being rediscovered or passed down from ancient times have become slightly muddled which naturally annoyed her mother to no end.

Being raised in a Camp with only immortal girls, all of whom were leery about being near males due to having being on the receiving end of the worst of the gender was interesting as Selene heard many horror stories of what the gender had done to her family. So when she was told that she was adopted and was originaly a boy she broke down into tears thanking her confused mother for saving her from being cursed as such.

It was then her mother had seen some of the damage that had been done to her daughter by only having the exclusive company of her huntresses. Knowing that Selene was blessed by hecate she came up with a plan to undo at least some of the unintentional damage.

Xxxxx

Artemis was in Olympus walking at a brisk pace towards her goal. Her mind busy with thoughts as she needed to get this over with. Things had been getting busier for the hunt as of late, and with the Grand prophecy approaching she needed to get everything sorted.

The other gods might be or play blind to what was going on but she was the goddess of the hunt she always knew when a demi-god new demigod on the move. Her connection to the wilderness and hunting giving her a form of limited omniscience in woodland areas.

So when her hunt ran into the girl Thalia grace and her friends she instantly knew who her father was. Luckily the meeting was late at night and her daughter was asleep in her tent next to her own. So far the only Demi-gods that know of Selene are those within the hunt. Once the daughter of lightning and her party left the huntress did a quick check and she found traces of the ocean within central park.

She never understood the vow that the three made as over all the years of the gods. Out of all the prophecies made none have been straight forward, all have held double or even triple meanings and fighting them only made things worse as they are always inevitable.

Arriving at hekates temple she knocked the door with a pulse of her aura to let the goddess know who it was seeking an audience.

"welcome lady of the hunt" came a voice from within. "I thank you Lady of crossroads" said Artemis with a bowed head knowing that while hekate may be classed as a minor goddess she was in fact a Titan with some very powerful domains. There was a reason that she could hide an entire 'world' on her own power after all.

"What can I do for you today?" Asked the hostess looking deep into the troubled silver eyes of the huntress. "I need your help, it is not easy to ask but I would like for Selene to go to one of your blesseds schools to allow her to acclimatize being around males. She has Grown up with the hunt and in my joy at having a child I missed the possibilities that environment could cause." As the huntress finished she sat in a chair her hands clasped looking truly worried as she nibbled her lower lip. "I just wish the best for my daughter" she whispered.

The Lady of magic nodded. "I was going to broach the subject of her magic to you soon anyway, I am currently Teaching in Ilvermorny, This would allow me to keep an eye on her for you and if she has problems talk to her." at this Artemis looked up with a sparkle in her eye.

"She will be able to return to your hunt during the holidays, sound fair?" nodding with a big smile "yes it is a large relief, I can start to relax a bit" replied Artemis.

"Good now off with you, I have grading to do." leaving with a chuckle the huntress flashed back home to the woodlands.

Xxxxx

"Selene, there you are I have some good news." her mother announce just as she shot another perfect bullseye in a archery competition she was having with some of the new huntresses. "Ohh what news is this mother?" she asked wondering what had gotten her mother so excited.

"As you know there are other forms of magic out there yes? From godly magic to demigod magic, to mist crafters, and finally what is known as hekate's blessed. You my dear daughter fall into the later category." hearing this Selene nodded. She had seen and heard about the different magics in the world heck she was even starting to be taught by one of the daughters of hekate that is within the hunt. So it was not a surprise.

"Well I had a chat with the Lady of cross roads and we came to the conclusion that in a couple of years it would be good for you to go to the school that she is currently working at." this shocked the girl, leave the hunt, her sisters, her parents. She had never done that. It … frightened her.

" Now I know what your thinking my daughter but let me explain the why first." after getting a shaky nod the lady of the hunt continued. "we think it would be good for you to learn some independence as you have been with the hunt your hole life and this has effected you outlook. It will also let you see how the world is without the lense of the hunt. I am aware of the prejudices my hunters have but I want you to make up your own mind." At this the Goddess pulled her daughter into a gentle caress becoming the loving mother that the girl has always known.

"Also just think of the fun you get to have learning how to use magic? Hmm?"she said with a smile. Selene had to agree it did sound fun even with the little she already knew she had come up with so many ways to prank her uncle apollo when he drops by unannounced.

Maybe it was not that bad an idea. And from what her newer sisters had said the schools they went to had breaks so she could always come back home during those.

Xxxxx

And thus The daughter of the moon decided that she would return to the world of magic. A world that had only just learned of her disappearance. A world that was in a uproar as not only did they not know that she existed, or how to find her.

But as with all things, some are just inevitable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Child of the moon**

The gods of Olympus where a known factor within the magical communities, while most did not think of them as actual living entities they where still Acknowledged. Different parts of the communities venerated different gods, the seers venerated apollo, the veela with Aphrodite.

It was only when the Centre of power was in the country that a magical government came into the stark realisation on just how real the Gods were. While the government might not meet many due to the domains restricting the gods movements they did on rare occasions meet some.

It was due to this that a priority code had been created for the MACUSA assembly for when one of the pantheon had requested a meeting. This meeting though was of even more urgency as it was called by the Mother of the magical world herself, Lady Hecate. The primary deity, If there was such a thing, in the magical lands.

Xxxxx

Hecate stood within the centre of the large chamber awaiting the delegates. She was pondering over how to broach the topic on her mind when the doors opened and in filtered all of the members of the house. She quietly watched them from her position knowing that the sight of her would draw gazes but she had used a powerful enchantment to redirect the attention. So the speaker began.

"We have been called here today on a matter most urgent!" the balding man began in a voice that spoke of experience and authority. She liked the system that had been set up in here. Compared to other countries, a person was required to take vows upon their magic that kept them on the straight and narrow while working only for the best of their people. She was please with how her people where growing here.

"The Matter is to do with the gods of Olympus" finished the man in the podium causing mutters to break out through the room. Clearly the fact that the gods where real was a contentious subject. One of the men on the block to the left lit his wand. "the stand recognises the conservatives" motioning towards them.

The person stood "Thank you, might I request do we know why or who we will be dealing with? We would not wish to insult our guest now would we?" It was clear that while the man was not happy about the situation he was going to make the best of it. Taking this as a que she released her enchantment.

Coughing slightly into her hand to catch their attention. "Headmistress Morgan what brings you here?" asked one of the representatives whose children was currently at Ilvermorny. Hecate just put on a lazy smile as she saw the confusion on their faces. "Why ladies and gentlemen I am here as the representative of Olympus"

Shock turned to realisation. Realisation turned to horror. This woman had been living amongst them for a few years now and none of them had realised that she was at least a demi-god, possibly a champion. "Calm yourselves" came the hypnotic voice from the goddess, "you have caused no offence in fact I am here to extend a diplomatic straw towards you." she smiled as she saw their eyes widen as they saw the possibilities. With the closer ties to the demi-gods came the possibilities of their bloodlines being enhanced with the divine magic.

The thoughts were rapid and easy to predict but also exactly what Hecate needed. It would give demi-gods more places to take refuge but only if they could find them. "Of course what are you suggesting my lady?" asked a representative from the liberal side.

"Well first I have been rude in not introducing myself." she said getting a frown from the room was this not the headmistress of the magic school? "While you all know me as Headmistress Morgan, I am also known as Hecate Goddess of magic." this struck the room silent. It was widely believed that Hogwarts had the best headmaster due to his defeat of grindelwald. This single comment just blew that right out of the water.

"now as to why I revealed myself" she said getting nods. "Artemis Goddess of the hunt has a daughter who has magic." this caused many to reel back. "the girl was blood adopted before any of you think anything." the goddess chastised. Getting a chuckle around the room.

One of the men raised his hand before getting a nod to ask his question. "Milady even if the girl has magic surely she would be able to be taught magic by one such as your self or a demi-god who knows how?" he asked getting glares from his colleges for possibly ruining the deal.

"An excellent point!" Hecate said shocking the room, "but you forget this is Artemis's daughter she has been practically raised in the hunt." the dots started to connect for the room. " Lady Artemis is afraid that while they care for the girl her hunters might have begun to be a bad impression for her due to the only male influence she really has is her uncle Apollo."

The look of understanding dawned on all, the girls mother wanted to give her a chance to see a more even outlook rather than just the one sided view of the hunt. It seemed lady Artemis was good for the girls under her. "We see, So you want for the girl to have a normal school life and to be aware that the hunt will likely be floating around magical areas every now and then I am guessing." spoke the chairman

"Correct, If things go well more demi-gods might be directed to magical areas by their godly parents think of this as a trial, be aware though due to her legacy all of the big three as well as myself have an interest in the girls development." This caused a collective gulp, Zeus ,Posiedon and hades where all watching after the girl? Yeah she must be important besides being the little girl of Artemis.

From there the details for Selene to go to the school and become an official joint citizen where hashed out, creating a new type of citizenship for demi-gods due to the mist covering their actions negated the underage magic clause for one. On and on the changes went, it was decided that they were only experimental with Selene and that they would have a small team work on a proper document and have it sent to Hecates office at her school, meanwhile Hecate had already created a easy document translation charm that she was going to teach the girl, no need for her to suffer the dyslexia when Greek will work. From there the meeting broke, The first of many more to come as the two communities were starting to come closer together.

Xxxxx

Selene was a slimly built girl. She was obviously designed for speed and agility over strength. She adored her mothers and loved hunting with them, she also knew her mother Artemis was worried about how the hunt was effecting her views of males. She noticed the frowns on her mothers face whenever she said something negative about her former gender.

Don't get her wrong she knew that not all males could be bad. Just as she knew that not all females where good. The problem was that was an intellectual thing she knew it but she had never actually seen it to be able to fully accept it.

It was for this reason that she had mixed feelings about the school she would be going to with lady Hecate. She was excited because she would be learning on how to use her magic a skill that had become dormant after her legacies awoke upon her blood adoption. She did not get much , Zeus she could channel lightning, she could not call it from the sky or anything spectacular like that no she could run it through her body and weapons.

From poseidon she had water healing, the rest of the powers she might have gained where blocked by her mothers, finally she had shadow travel from Hades. She had been told that to even gain one such power from each of them was rare and it was only due to her magical and Godling nature that she had managed it.

She would now be able to learn her magic a power that she had before she was her mothers daughter, and while that did not please her she was a firm believer in waste not. Once her excitement was put aside though she had to admit to a bit of fear. She had never been without mothers nor her sisters. They had always been there for her. If it had been a bad dream she could always go to Anna the daughter of Morpheus. She would help her cuddling together and ease into some nice dreams with her power over them.

If she was bored her sisters who were apollos daughters would start a sing along. On occasion Uncle apollo would appear and join in for giggles, he truly was a big softy. So she was scared of being alone. But she supposed she needed to learn sometime, she knew how to IM so she could call home, If she needed to talk to some one Lady Hecate had said she would be there for her.

Xxxxx

The time had come, It was time for Selene to get her school equipment. So the hunt headed towards the magical community. And just like their patron they naturally seemed to gather at cross-roads. So here was the hunt shrouded in the mist almost in the centre of Washington DC feeling for the winds of the mist covering the entrances of the hidden world.

The magicals will know by now that the hunt was on its way, having learned how to pick up the signs long ago. Monsters of all kinds start to run as soon as the hunt is coming their direction, the mist powered wards get stronger due to the increased presence of the mist around the hunt. The magical detection wards around their areas would pick them up as well. These would allow for them to warn of the hunts arrival.

Down a side alley that was covered with a perception ward The group moved slowly towards the wall at the back. Channelling her power into the construction it triggered the mechanism enchanted into it causing it to form a opening. The opening revealing a hidden market street. According to the books she had read from lady Hecate each one of the hidden areas had at least one market area that was like this. A street designed for general shopping and commerce and at the end of the street was the bank Gringotts.

She did not have much option so they headed towards the bank. Many within the street stopped and looked, muttering among themselves about the troop moving towards the bank at a slight jog.

The four Guards at the doors in their heavy plate and large halberds watching over the comings and goings of the bank, upon noticing the commotion in the street and sensing the divinity of the figure at the head of the group, They sent one of their number immediately to alert the supervisors of the arrival of the hunt. It also looked like they had new members, it would be a good day for gringotts the hunt always brought in money be it through their hunts or new members being of old bloodlines. The goblins always profited!

xxxxx

When the troop entered they where greeted by a goblin in a formal suit. While this was not unusual considering the tellers where also in a uniformed suit, this one however was a well made and tailored one, designed as a show of station and rank. The magicals in the bank had been avoiding the goblin like the plague knowing that seeing a supervisor usually spelt bad news for who they met with but that assumption was blown away when the hunters walked in.

The supervisor immediately bowed towards the group of what looked like teen girls in silver uniforms shocking them. However what the goblin said next shocked them more. "Milady Artemis may I offer you the greetings of gringotts and inquire on the reason on your arrival?" the goblin requested politely none of the magicals had never even known a goblin could be polite.

"Thank you supervisor, and of course you may inquire, we are here for the standard array of services along with a few extras that will be discussed in private." the woman at the head of the group said to the goblin who seemed to understand what she meant "Of course My Lady if you would follow me I will take you to the usual room? Is that acceptable?" the goblin replied. At this the woman nodded while the troop behind gave a slight bow in acceptance. "That will be excellent."

As soon as the group disappeared every one tried to get more information from the goblins about the mysterious group, however all that they could get was that they where holders of one of the oldest accounts recorded. That alone was enough to shock, Just how old was a family to have been older than Gringotts?

Xxxxx

Within the private room Selene was amazed, Apparently the hunters where one of the largest suppliers of 'rare magical creature parts' as they were classified in this little world. The hunters during their hunts became inundated with spoils of war. And while a trophy or two was a good memento or a useful item if crafted by a god most of them were useless to the hunt.

So a few centuries ago a deal had been struck the hunt would have the goblins sell off their unneeded items for a split. The money made gets used for various things from helping setting up hunters who leave the hunt, to aid those on a hunt alone. The rarity of the items they sell though and how little they take out of the vaults means that it is one of the most full in the bank, Meaning that it has a full team of managers looking over its books.

The other source of income, besides investments, was that some of the hunters come from squibbed out lines. The houses not having a viable heir until Artemis's blessing jump started the magic in their system. Not being one to deny her daughters their heritage she gets the girls checked and if they are from such a family she usually lets them withdraw their family grimoires, this allows them to practice their magic under the guidance of the daughters of Hecate in the hunt.

So watching this Selene watched as all of the older hunters who had been checked moved to the back while the newer ones moved towards the three goblins that had set up some sort of ritual. Watching closely whilst unconsciously fingering her knife, she saw one girl drop some blood into what looked like a bowl only for a quill to snap up and start scribbling onto the paper.

It was interesting piece of magic compared to some that she had seen. She had seen types of elemental magic, compulsion magic, teleportation magic heck she had even seen musical magic. But she had never seen this. So when her mother took hold of her hand that had been inches away from grabbing her knife and led her to the table she could not help the nerves from forming.

Infarct she just wanted to form one of her moonlight portals that she had been working on with her photo kinesis. She looked up at her mother and saw that reassuring smile and drew in her confidence. Looking at the Goblin in front of her the thing looked up then back at the papers, it then did a double take.

She could not help but smirk It was one of the things that she loved, she truly was her mothers daughter, she looked like a mini Artemis. It had not been the first time she had been called her mothers name by someone thinking she was her mother in her child form. That was the reason her mother had taken to staying in her late teen form more. Also because it fit the mother figure image more.

"Cut your hand, drop some blood into the bowl." grunted the Goblin focusing on its work. Nodding Selene took the knife and slit her hand and watched as the red and gold blood/ichor was absorbed into the stone. Upon looking at her hand she saw it was healed. That was when the scratching caught her attention.

_Name: Selene Leto Nightshade_

_Age: 10_

_Date of birth: July 31 1990_

_Godly Heritage:_

_ Mother :Artemis goddess of the moon etc etc_

_ Mother :Zoe nightshade, former Hesperides, current lieutenant of the hunt. _

_Godly Legacy: _

_ Hecate Goddess of magic (Active)_

_ Zeus God of the sky (Active)_

_ Hades God of the underworld (Active)_

_ Possiedon God of the seas (Active)_

_Godly abilities:_

_ Instinctual grasp of magic_

_ Channelling lightning (bodily)_

_ Shadow travel_

_ Water recovery_

_ Lunar kinesis,Wilderness awareness, Crossing the wilderness (increased physicality in the wilds) more detected..._

_Mortal parents : James Potter(alive),Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Mortal Siblings:Evan Potter (alive), ivy Potter_

_Houses: House Potter (disowned) (illegally via clan charter)_

_ House Evening shade (recognised as heiress via Lady Hecate on request of last head of house Morgan Le fay.)_

Selene stood there in shock not only had she been abandoned but disowned. This drew a growl from her throat as the feral part that she inherited from mother Artemis came close to the surface. Forcing it down she decided to proceed and ignore the useless fools who had no role in her life any more.

Looking at the Goblin who was staring at the sheet in shock. She coughed to get his attention. "most of this is superfluous and of no use to anyone the only bit that has any bearing to our meeting is the house evening shade. I wish to see the vault." she said the goblin nodded rapidly his eyes seeing the unflinching silver in both mother and daughter piercing him like arrows from their bows.

It was rather quick till they were in front of the vault door. A door with no key just a slab of plain obsidian. Walking up to it she placed her hand on the enchanted artefact, she knew that Lady magic had chosen her for this position so she must have woven it to recognise her acceptance of the owner who ever they were.

She was proven correct when the obsidian flashed and a small drop of her blood was taken to encode the door to her. Walking inside the vault she saw rows upon rows of books that made her salivate at all of the possible magic in them. Then she saw two that made her almost faint then and there. The journal of Morgan Le fay. And the grimoire and collective works of the Evening shades. picking them up she could not help but smile till she noticed in the spine of the journal was a wand taking it in hand silver and purple sparks shot out and a warm feeling spread through her.

"Well I guess you wont need a wand then" came a amused voice from behind her looking behind her was a portrait with a woman that looked suspiciously like the goddess of magic. "What do you mean?" Selene asked ignoring the fact that she was talking to a painting. " well child when you picked up my wand you bonded to it" well that answered who this was. "Bonded?" came a confused reply

Morgana looked at the girl as if she had just cursed her out. "little girl were you raised in a forest?" at this a sheepish look came over Selene's face "erm yes my mother is Lady Artemis Goddess of the Wilderness" At this Morgana who had been preparing a snappy response snapped her mouth shut.

That would explain the lack of knowledge on such simple things as wand bonding. As this young one was a girl she would be allowed with the hunt thus stay with her mother one of the few exceptions to the no raising your children rule. Nodding her head whilst walking back and forth within her portrait thinking, "i assume that you are at the age of tutoring in magic yes?" this got a nod "and I assume that you are preparing to go somewhere to be taught?" again a nod.

"good I cannot have the last of my family be an imbecile in the magical arts." this got a look of horror from Selene "ohh of course not I would never let mother down nor lady Hecate for giving me mother." Selene proclaimed frantically. This caused morgana to smile down at the little mothers girl it was a good motivation for her. " well you had best do the best you can then shant you?" with a quick nod Selene practically ran from the vault silently vowing to become as strong as she could.

That way she would be able to help her sisters and her mother to be there for them as they were there for her. It was a powerful promise, a driving force. And something that would give her the motivation she required.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Beta read by 3697014

**Child of the moon**

The trip to the bank was a normal one. Some of the hunters discovered inheritances, but most of the time was spent selling the spoils of the hunt. Goods used within the enclaves, with their unique items. Materials that are hard to acquire now, that such magical creatures as hell hounds and other such beasts rarely show themselves near the enclaves due to the massive amounts of magic clouding their senses.

Using the contacts in the goblin clans to facilitate the sales the hunt had gained the title of goblin friends. It was due to them having this title that they were able to have the service that they did.

Zoe, giving pouches of currency, handed out small lists to the girls. Sending each to collect supplies required for the next few seasons. Lady Artemis had given them orders, she would be taking Selene to do their own shopping for Selene's time at Lady Hecate school, while Zoe wanted to be there for her daughter, her sisters needed her as well. So with a sigh, she left for one of the clothing stores to collect fabrics that could only be acquired in the enclaves for her sisters, as a treat.

Xxxxx

Selene was holding the books close to her chest. A small enchanted pouch filled with currency on her hip swung back and forth as she made her way back to her mother. She could not help but think about what the portrait said. It had challenged her to make her mother and lady Hecate proud. So here she was, thinking about she could do to do it.

Lady Hecate would be proud of her learning the ways of magic, she knew this as the goddess was always proud of her daughters. Selene had seen the goddess send letters to her daughters in the hunt telling them as such. Her mothers, however, that topic confused her she knew they were proud of her but her mummy was worried for her.

She was worried that she had picked up a hatred for males. Thinking about it Selene was not sure. The only male she had ever really been around was her uncle Apollo when he visited. True she had heard a lot of unpleasant stories, but she had heard some good ones too.

At the moment she thought it was that she was uncomfortable around the male gender. She knew her mummy wanted her to go to this school for more than the schooling, she was fine with that. As long as she got to return home she was happy.

So here she was, with her mother walking out into the ally to do the shopping for her time at school. The ally itself was basically a small high street, shops for all kinds of items located up and down its space. Shops for clothes, sports, apothecaries, and books.

It was due to this, that most people come to one of these places for their school shopping, as they are a one-stop-shop location, where you will find almost everything that a person would need for school. Except for the more exotic of items.

Xxxxx

Walking through the street the red-haired mother/daughter duo made their way to the clothes shop. While Selene had her huntress uniform, this was not allowed to be worn on campus, so she was required to have the school uniform. A uniform that was modeled after the more modern styles to ensure comfort. It was also made from natural materials, the options of the material were varied, with higher quality materials being more expensive and the standard being cheap. This did not even get into possible enchantments.

The options that had been listed and made available were mind-boggling. In the end, they decided that all that was needed was a comfortable and durability to last the year. Selene was still a growing girl, despite having her mothers huntress blessing her mothers had agreed it would be best to let her grow before activating the immortal maiden blessing, otherwise she would never grow up.

Using the list that Lady Hecate had provided her mother, they saw what was required and moved to the shop that made specialized luggage. The hunt kept this a secret from those outside of it, they used magical tents quite frequently. Some of the younger girls had issues that had them not wanting to be alone, there were other reasons as well, but the magically modified tents and bags allowed for the hunt to solve many problems they would not be able to handle normally.

The apothecary was interesting for the young huntress, seeing all of the different items and their possible uses. The knowledge came to her naturally, as it was attached to her mothers 'hunting' domain. The ability to identify an animal and what part within said animal has a use. To say that she was excited to learn what all of the different ingredients are for was an understatement.

The final stop was the pet shop, she had a wolf that her mother had given her as a cub, It had grown with her, and was her loyal companion on the hunts that they go on, but her mother wanted a way to communicate, not something too divinely flashy as it would draw too much attention towards her but a way for her to keep in touch with her sisters and mothers so that she could always know that home is not that far away.

Within the store, people were usually drawn towards a specific type of animal, and then one of them would feel the call of the customer's magical signature. This would be the beginning of a familiar bond. A bond that depending on the strength of the magic contained on both sides may not ever be finalized.

The stronger the bond, the more receptive the creature is to its owner, right to the point where it seems as if the creature can understand what is being said to it. However, the Divine core that was within Selene was overpowering, almost all of the animals would have accepted her due to her affinity to the wilds.

Following the pull of her magic however, she soon found herself in a back room where the stronger and rarer of the animals were. The restricted section. Normally she would not have been allowed within this area, but she was not a normal teen she was a huntress, and while it was not seen often, the symbol of those blessed by the moon goddess was known within the American territories.

So being followed by both the owner and her mother she walked through the halls, where she could see many unique creatures. But the one that seemed to react to her the most was a young thunderbird chick. A small bird with control over lightning and can manipulate the weather.

Pleased with their day, the hunt gathered at the exit to leave and head back to the camp. Selene had her books to read, to prepare for her time away from her family, she also needs to prepare mentally.

Xxxxx

It was not long until Selene arrived at Ilvernmorny. She was there with the other first years having been sent off by her mothers that morning. She knew that her presence as a demi-god would be announced at the school. It was necessary due to diplomatic reasons. If there was ever going to be more cross over between societies they need to be comfortable with each other.

So while her presence would be announced. who she was, would not. The school would only know that there was a demi-god amongst them, that said the child was acting as a diplomatic envoy of the gods, to see if future relations could happen. While in the anonymity allowed her to have the school life she needed.

She would be able to see a life outside of the hunt and learn magic. So there she was waiting amongst the new intake of students in her new uniform. An outfit she still was not comfortable in, being used to her hunters' outfit. She had positioned herself closer to some of the girls as she was still not sure of the boys.

She had been drawing looks for other students, this was most likely because of the established lines having never seen her before. And while they would have marked her off as a No-Maj, there is one thing that immediately dispels that thought, one physical feature that Selene has, that could only be the result of a magical bloodline, Her silver eyes. Those are not a natural eye color as they could only have been produced by some form of family magic.

This left them all wondering who was this mysterious girl?

Those thoughts got put on hold when they were called into the hall before the school, a grand hall in which a feast was about to be served. At the head of the table was Lady Hecate.

Selene had the instant urge to bow to the Goddess but remembered that she had been told that while the goddess was in disguise she was not to do such things. It felt disrespectful. The goddess was her ancestor after all. She would respect her wishes though.

Thus began Selene's time at Ilvermorny. As a normal girl scared of being away from her family but excited to learn. As the saying goes the more things change the more they stay the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Child of the moon**

The ICW, the International Confederation of Wizards. Even the name was a mis representation of what it truly was. In truth it was a body used to help magic users the world over. From every country those with the gift, different traditions and ways of using it came over the years to have their voices heard in the hallowed halls of the ICW as it gave support and allowed for treaties and trade to be formed from countries formed far flung lands to be created.

Within the lands that were under the treaties of the ICW there were a incredible amount of education facilities. From small local ones to large ones for for the communities. Only eight though had the power and reputation to draw from multiple countries in their spheres of influence. For many years these had been the leaders of their fields, the most powerful and advanced in the field of education. That had changed though as all things do time had eroded the once great institutions be it by politics or personal ideologies their once lofty position was no longer unassailable.

The one that was hit the worst by such events was Hogwarts, after a unfortunate series of dark lords the government had appeared to become paranoid of some types of magic. And a process that had begun quietly became policy and more and more classes were dropped. As this happened their position slipped down the table, but due to the isolationism and stubbornness of those on the island it was still believed that the school was the best.

These however are not the point of interest. There are two Records halls at the ICW, one is open to the public and those bellow certain levels that need such information. The files kept in the public hall, although it is just called the records hall to keep the others existence a secret, are not the original it is a copy that is tied to the other while not showing any sensitive information.

It is through this original that the ICW knew that Ilvermorny academy for magic was under the purview of Lady Hecate the goddess of magic. It was not to much of a surprise to them as they had known that they move from time to time. Now that their new location was known they just had to figure out what to do with the information, if anything.

Xxxxx

Selene looked upon the large Granite fortress before her, Its large walls thrumming with power. It was a impressive building, however for some one who had been among the gods she could not help but compare. While true for a mortal building it was breath taking, compared to the majesty of Olympus there was no contest.

The small group she was with were being lead towards a set of large doors, in the yard before them was a tree unlike any she had seen before. She had read about it though. Her uncle would love it due to its apparent medicinal properties. She would have to see if she could find a way to get a sapling for him. The other curiosity was the statues. Again she read about them from the books before she came. The founders of the school, a mother and her children that went on to found a school to teach and found the place she was in.

The doors opened, and they were led into a ante chamber. Selene naturally due to her years in the hunt took stock of her surroundings. A domed room with four creature representations facing the centre. Ringing the room above was a balcony, a viewing area filled with the staff and students, watching.

They were lead around the room, against the walls. In the centre inlaid to the floor was a mark that was flowing with power. She could practically see it, smell it. It was old, for mortal magic. That was when it began. One by one the students where called and led to the centre only for one or more of the representations to react. They would then move to the other side of the room and await the end.

"Selene Nightshade" Her name was called It was a name from ancient Greece, a name no one would recognise as a magic users name. She could see it in there reactions. Her deep blood red hair and moon silver eyes indicated a form of family magics. Strong Family magics. For her appearance to be so affected by it. However the people in the hall could not recognise the name, leading to the confusion, was she from a different country? Was she a first gen born from squibs?

Selene could here all the muttered speculations about her. Having enhanced senses was a really useful trait but having to hear almost everything around you all the time got annoying fast. She walked forward onto the pad, a marking of a Gordian knot and waited. Her finely tuned senses to feel the magic running over her, probing her. It was looking for something, evaluating. She let out a sigh as this was taking longer than all of her year mates combined. So with a sigh she closed her eyes and let the fates decide.

Xxxxx

"Welcome one and all to another year. I hope you all are excited for our coming term." Came the melodious voice of the lady of the crossroads. Selene had to fight her instinct to bow towards the woman, a instinct that had been ingrained into her during her times with the hunt. Her mother had always berated her that she must always be respectful to the gods. The last thing she would want is to want one to be after her with a grudge.

Yet here she was standing in the presence of one of her ancestors, one of whom she would be paying high regards to and she was under orders to not do so while in these settings. It irritated her.

"Now a few words before I let you all dig into this marvellous feast that is ahaid of us. Congress has asked me to explain a few things to you all." this caused low chatter amongst the students till their headmistress raised her hand. And the room quietened. "First I must say that for you all to understand this you must know that the gods of old such as the mother of magic Hecate are real and alive to this day."

Silence, utter silence. What ever people where expecting that was not it. The shock passed and a sudden eruption of noise as the students shouted out questions trying to find out what she meant. It was then that a cannon blast erupted from the wand that she was using in her guise. As the hall quietened she nodded. Selene watched as the goddess revealed the basic information of the godly world wondering where she was going with this. It was answered in short order.

"The reason I am telling you this is that amongst us today is a demi-god." This caused a shocked silence at the revelation. Though if one looked closely enough they could see the beginnings of a smile on the lady of crossroads face.

"The person in question is here to test the possibility of more making their way to our communities. This is the beginnings of rebuilding a old relationship that fell apart long ago so I wish for you all to try your best." The goddess went to sit down after her announcement when someone shouted out to her "Ma'am, who is this demi god?" curiosity lacing their voice.

Stopping in mid motion to think before she answered Hecate then replied " I only warned you of their presence to let you know of the sensitivities surrounding them being here on the grander scale. If the person in question wishes to reveal themselves then they can till then."

And just like that it all came to a end the meal was served and the students began to talk amongst themselves. Selene began to breath easy, though she had no idea her going to a school would cause such a mess. The hunt was so much simpler.

Xxxxx

Life had been going well for the potters. After the attack they had been extremely paranoid, a state that was only worsened by a couple of low level death eaters trying to get revenge for the death of their lord. Steadily though these died off as they were brought in by the efforts of the DMLE.

They had thought that things would return to normal, that peace would return but then the ministry white washed the whole thing. What was supposed to be trials turned into excuse making. What was supposed to be the end of a war turned into a cease-fire.

Both sides of the war walking in the streets putting up a face of being civil. Underneath the mask though everyone knew that there were old hatreds from the war boiling there. Barely veiled insults were thrown at each other.

This along with their sons celebrity for being the one to bring an end to the dark lords reign led the potters to want to be safe. No one knew about harry out side of the family. They had ensconced him at petunias temporarily.

The family fully planned to retrieve him, the problem was when and how. They knew that they would be in danger and they knew that they would be famous. Being Evans brother would make him a target if not for murder then for kidnap. So they tried to protect him from that.

Over the years being out of sight and mind the thought of harry potter slipped from the families thoughts. With the attacks and the fame, then the subsequent birth of their daughter Ivy all thought of their other son was forgotten.

When Albus came with a pair of parchment letters addressed to the potters, they where shocked to see a second one. The horror that engulfed them when their children asked who it was for was only eclipsed by that upon realising that they had forgotten a child.

Xxxxx

Lilly potter had just arrived at the end of the uniform street. The houses contained within were all built from the same template. It was a place that could be used as the definition of normal in the dictionary. Glad that she had made sure to dress for non magical settings she headed towards one of the buildings in specific.

Number 4 privet drive. The home of her estranged sister. The home at which they had hidden their child. It was her hope that she would be able to retrieve him, to explain the reasons. She hoped that he would understand. So when she knocked on the door and was met by her sisters terrified face she knew something was wrong.

She pushed petunia back into the house and used llegilamency, a skill she had learned after the betrayal, she refused to be in that position again. So using the magic she dove into her sisters mind. Seeing the mirror shards that represent memories from her perspective. Lilly started talking to her sister to lure forth memories and make it easier to sort.

Searching for the memories of her son she found memories of psychological abuse, whippings with a belt. She found memories that were outright torture. They made some of the death eaters seem like they were decent people. The last memory she found was of him being left in the middle of a Forrest, which one though she could not tell.

Stunning the woman she brought her back with her to potter manor before she broke down It would take days before she would be able to talk about what she saw.


End file.
